


Late

by Aicosu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, No Sex, Oneshot?, Polyamory, Reylux - Freeform, Smoking, Street Racing, Threesome - F/M/M, same universe as Rivalries, tiny prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/pseuds/Aicosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A street race makes Kylo Ren late for date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

He found them in his room.

The lights were all out, and everything was more or else in the same place he left it, aside from the two bodies lying asleep under his blankets.

Kylo stared at them as he tossed his motorcycle helmet to the ground with his bag. They didn't stir. 

He threw his keys to the dresser. They skid across the surface and clattered against the wall.

Hux shifted at the sound first, his chin rising to the ceiling from Rey's hair.

Disgusted even in his sleep. Kylo huffed out a smile at the sight.

He stepped over Rey's bag by his desk, almost hidden by some old laundry he still hadn't folded and put away. There were two empty cups on the surface, a snubbed cigarette, and a pair of reading glasses. The only indication that the two of them had been up and interacting before going to sleep.

He felt annoyed then, yanking his jacket off as he stared at the glasses.

Did they talk about him? Or had Hux insisted on helping Rey with the scholarship paperwork she had complained about two days ago? Or had they just come expecting him, get his text about being late, and decide to head to bed after a drink?

Kylo threw the jacket on the ground and neared the bed.

Rey was in one of his shirts, from what he could tell, but Hux was wearing his own bed clothes. So they had decided to head to bed, they didn't just fall asleep waiting for him. If they even had. 

He confirmed it in the bathroom, where he found both their clothes folded neatly beneath their shoes. 

He was mad then, and he carried the anger with him when he washed his knuckles from dirt and dragged water through his hair.

He was too irritated to bother with his shoes or his clothes. Instead he climbed onto the bed next to Hux, trying to be careful not to dip the mattress too much as he stretched his length along the other boy's body.

Rey curled her legs up higher when the blankets shifted beneath him, her hands skimming his as he tried to find a place on Hux's chest she wasn't already occupying.

"Ren."

He looked up, finding narrowed blue eyes glaring at him.

"You smell like gasoline."

His fingers curled into Hux's chest as he pushed himself up to glare back at the tired face. Hux cringed when long black hair brushed against his cheek.

"So?"

"Lay on the other side."

"Fuck you."

Hux's hand came up to push Kylo's hair away from him, pulling a little, nails scraping his head.

"Lay with Rey."

"I don't want to wake her up."

"I refuse to smell that all night."

Kylo glared but put his weight on his elbows, raising his body up. He put his leg over both of them, foot reaching for the empty space beside Rey.

"Don't— get up properly and walk—"

"No, fuck you, you don't want me—"

"Don't be a child."

"You two didn't wait for me."

"It's 4am."

Kylo didn't argue at that. Nor did he want to know how the boy knew exactly what time it was despite having just been asleep.

Instead he slid across them both, Hux's hand dragging away from his hair as he fell beside Rey.

She woke then, bleary eyed and confused, her legs stretching and discovering his boots, now settling behind her. Kylo listened to her little huffs of noises behind closed eyes. 

"Kylo—"

"Sh." He hushed, shoving his nose into the back of her neck and snaking his arms in between hers. He pulled them off of Hux to spite him, pulling the girl completely into his embrace.

"Hey..." She whispered hotly, turning in his arms to face him instead, eyes blinking in the dark.

Hux hummed in displeasure above them, now lying all alone. 

He ignored the boy and slowly opened his eyes to watch Rey's exhausted face attempt to wake up enough to talk to him.

Rey didn't comment on his smell. Maybe she didn't notice it as a mechanic. Even so, she didn't smell like gasoline. She smelt like his shampoo.

"Did you take a shower?" He asked quietly, hands scraping Hux's side slightly as he caressed up and down her back.

"We both did."

He frowned, regretting not taking a whiff of that ginger hair when he had the chance. He tried not to glance over at Hux. 

"Did you win?" She asked, her hand finding his cheek.

She must of felt his smile because when he grinned she chuckled.

"Yeah, I won."

"But how are your tires?" She asked knowingly, the question drawling in a half-awake attempt at a condescending tone.

He exhaled gruffly, ignoring her. Hux laughed then, sharp and short, twisting himself sideways to bring his own arms around Rey. Their knees knocked together through her legs.

"Ren--"

"Don't." He warned him, sneaking his hand past Rey to grab Hux's earlobe. The boy hissed only slightly before leaning into the sensation. 

Kylo smiled at the feeling, eyes closing.

Rey kissed him then, a peck against his smiling lips. Lazy lips pushed warmth into every corner of him. The bed went soft beneath him. She tasted like sleep and... cigarettes. 

His annoyance came back then, huffing into her mouth with a dissatisfied noise. Rey didn't smoke. He pushed the kiss into a deeper one, licking her teeth with envy and nipping her as punishment.

Rey wiggled between them

Kylo stopped when Hux suddenly bit at the hand that was still pulling at his ear.

He chuckled even as he pulled away from both of them, tucking Rey into his shoulder. She settled, her eyes closing once more and her lips parting with an easy exhale. Satisfied.

Whole now.

He stayed awake for some time. Not quite comfortable with his choice of keeping his shoes and clothes on, but unwilling to give up the spot now. It was too perfect.

"You're not going anywhere tomorrow."

It wasn't really a question. His eyes flickered over Rey to see Hux's determined face, obscured slightly by her hair.

The blue eyes looked at him with something mirrored in Rey's sleep. Something satisfied.

Maybe they had waited for him after all. 

He grabbed at Hux's free hand on Rey's shoulder, yanking it to his lips to kiss his fingers.

"No."

"Good."

The fingers pulled at his lips a little. Skin wetting in the quiet warmth. 

Eventually Hux settled his hand onto Kylo's hip. 

He wasn't sure who fell asleep first then.  
  
But next time he'd throw the damn race if it meant missing out on this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of me falling face first into the Reylux fandom, and wanting to experiment with their relationship dynamic. I've never written a polyship before and I'm excited about it. 
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as my Rivalries (reylo modern au), which is reallllllyy hard not to turn into a reylux fic at this point.


End file.
